un viaje inesperado
by stanakatic98
Summary: Los chicos ban de viaje con castle que pasara secombertira en una tragedi?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Castle habia invitado a los chic s a su casa de los hamtom. Todos habian cogido vacaciones de dos semanas y pensaban pasar unos dias entre amigos.

Hoy era el ultimo dia de trabajo y estaban en la comisaria.

- Que Beckett emicionada por el viaje?

- pero que dices castle, emocionada por tener que soportarte asta en vacaciones? Siii un monton bufff..

- Que graciosa pero se que te mueres de ganas.

Despues de unas horas habian terminado el caso porfin. Todos se fueron a casa y mañana iban a partir al viaje.

Por la mañana kate y Lanie quedaron para ir juntas a la casa de castle. Todos tenian la direccion habian quedado para las 18:00.

Cuando llego Lanie, Kate estaba lista esperando con la maleta fuera. Lanie llevava un vestido rojo y el pelo liso. Kate en cambio llevava un vestido negro asta las rodillas, tacones y sus rizos perfectos cayendo del hombro.

Por fin todos se habian reunido delante de la casa gigante Kate, Lanie, Espo y Rayan.

Castle invito a pasar.

- waww castle esto es precioso- dijo Lanie.

Los de mas asintieron para darle razon.

Todos fueron a la sala y se sentaron mientras que castle hacia la cena.

Despues de cenar se les icurrio jugar a algo .

- Bamos a jugar a verdad o prueva que os parece? - dijo castle.

- Y tengo vodka , champan, wishkie.

Empezaron a beber y a jugar y se emborracharon. Se tenian que ir a la cama pero no havia camas suficientes para todos! Faltaba uno asique castle dormio en el sofa y Beckett en la cama de castle.

Beckett estava encantada por que la cama olia mucho a el y eso le gustaba le daba escalofrios aunque tambien estaba borracha.

SE QUE NO ES PERFECTO PERO PORFAVIR DALE UNA OPORTUNIDAD. LO SIENTO POR MIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA SOY HORRIBLE ESCRIBIENDO...

ME ENCANTARIA SABER BUESTRAS OPINIONES. GRACIAAAAS POR LEER:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a los que habeis leido. Es mi primer fic y se que no es muy buena. Opinad porfavor y decidme si bale la pena seguir o no. quereis que siga os prometo capis mas largos!**

Capitulo2.

Al dia siguiente todos se despertaron muy temprano, desayunaron y cada uno fue a hacer cosas por su cuenta. Javi y Lanie se quedaron en la sala hablando. Kevin estaba viendo una pelucula en la gigante pantalla de la tele de castle.

Mientras tanto Kate y Castle estaban en la cocina.

- Beeeckeet veeeenga no sera tan malo. para que es traidi el bañador si no bas a bañarte en la picsina.

- Richard castle no pienso darte el gusto de verme en bañador.

- Bueno en realidad el gusto seria verte SIN bañador.

Al decir eso le miro de arriba a abajo y salio de la cocina. Beckett puso los ojos y subio a su cuarto.

Un cuarto de hora despues Beckett aparecio delante de la picsina donde Castle se estava bańando con un pato de goma.

-Baya castle recordando tu infancia?

-Beckett?- castle no podia creer estava la misma kate Beckett en bañador en su picsina.

Beckett se quedo ally mirando la hermosa vista la picsina, la casa todo era maravilloso.

Castle salio de la picina.

- espera boy a buscarte una silla para que puedas sentarte.- dijo el.

Pero mientras caminaba hacia la casa se acerco a Beckett y la empujo. Beckett se cayo al agua.

- Pero Richard Castle que as hecho! Dijo ella enfadada.

-Pues darte la livertad de disfrutar de mi picsina. dijo el.

Beckett salio empapada y fue a su cuarto. Castle fue tras ella.

- Beckett vengaa no e hecho con mala intencion.

- yo te dije que no queria bañ tu como siempre tenias que hacer lo que te daba la gana a tii. Piensa en los demas Castle! Puede que yo tubiera mis motibos.- dijo ella enfadada.

- Lo siento Beckett esque creia q-que como estabas en bañadir y-yo pense que... te daba cosa bañar o algo asi y solo queria animarte...Lo siento.

Beckett vio sus ojos y se dio cuenta q no habia hecho con mala intencion y que estava arrepentido.

- Castle queria tomar el sol nada mas. Pero bueno dejalo esta bien. No te precupes. Te importa salir boy a cambiarme.

-esta bien - dijo el y se acerco a ella y le planto un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Beckett se quedo sin habla aunque fuera un beso en la mejilla. Pero eso que importa era un beso de castle penso.

Se cambio y bajo a la sala donde estaban todos.

Ya era de noche todos habian ido a la cama exepto castle y beckett.

- Ponemos una pelicula Beckett?

-no se castle estoy muy cansada- bacilo ella.

- Benga Kate porfavooor. Porfiiii. - y puso los ojos de cachorro tan monos que tenia.

Beckett no pudo resiatirse.

-Esta bien pero luego a la cama ee.

-siii.- dijo castle emocionado como un niño.

A la mañana se despertaron por las risitas de los chicos. Se habian dormido el el tenia la cabeza apollada en el hombro de el y el le habia embuelto en sus brazos.

Los dos se apartaron de repente estaban bien avergonzadas.

- Habriais tenido dulces sueños chicis.

Dijo espo con una voz burloba.

- siii muy dulces. En hambos sentidos dijo Rayan.

Beckett se sonrojo y castle se levanto del sofa.

- vimos una peli y nos quedamos dormidos bale- dijo Castle umpoco molesto por los comentarios .

Fueron a desayunar cuando de repente se apagaron las luces. Castle encendio tres velas.

- pero que a pasado aqui que raro.-Dijo castle.

Peri de repente hubo truenos y empezo a llover.

-aaaa ahora entiendo lo que a pasado- dijo aliviado.

No habian echo nada ecpecial durante el dia.

Ya eran las 8 de la tarde y otra vez se fueron las luces pero no era por la lluvia.

- Voy a salir a mirar los cables- dijo castle.

Pasaron horas y el no volvia. Todos estavan precupados donde estaba? Y si le paso algo?.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno antes q nada darlos las gracias por los comentarion. Y por lo de mis faltas de ortografia lo siento muchooo esq no tengo corrector y yo no soy del todo española y no se escribir bn porq desde pekenita aprendi mal :(.**

**Bueno gracias por leer espero que os guste. Y gracias a irene por animarme a escribir a mi nunca se me ocurriria hacer un fanfic. TQM wapaa gracias. Besos a todos. ( la proxima aver si es mas larga jejeje)**

Capitulo 3.

Castle no volvia y todos estaban precupados sobretodo kate. No sabia que hacer estaba isterica.

Estava en el sofa y Lanie se acerco a ella:

-Tranquila cariño seguro que esta bien. Estara arreglando los cables.

- arreglando cables durante hora y media?

-sii, y ya sabes como es se habra distraido con algo.

-pero Lanie y si le a pasado algo, es de noche y esos cables y si.. Dios Lanie no se ni que pensar. Como le pase algo y-yo..

Y derrepente se abrio la puerta y entro Castle.

- Ya esta podemos encender las luces.

- castle donde estabas- preguntaron todos precupados.

-Yo.. estaba arreglando los cables cuando vi a mi vecina y me quede a hablar con ella. Lo siento si e tardado.

En ese momenti Kate se levanto y fue corriendo a su cuarto.

-pero que le pasa a esa- diji castle.

- comi que que le pasa estavamos muy precupados especialnente ella. Ahora bete a ablar con ella ya! - dijo Lanie.

Y asi lo hizo. Fue a su cuarto y la puerta no estaba cerrada asique entro.

- kate...

- dejame en paz Castle!

Estaba muy enfadada se le notaba en la voz.

- Lo sientooo me distrai y..

- que te distraiste?- le corto ella. Te distraiste ablando con una mujer mientras que yo.. nosotros estavanos precupadisimos?!

Estaba muy enfadada pero seguia precupada. Estava sosteniendo las lagrimas. Pero se le notava q estaba llorando.

- kate yo...

- tu que Castle que!?.-le corto ella.

Eres un niño. Un niño inmaduro que no se da cuenta de nada!- estava gritando.

- Yo estaba precupadisima. Estava pensando en mil cosas horribles mientras que tu hablabas con tu vecinita. Se habia ido la luz, estaba lloviendo un montos y tu estabas en medio de mil cables. Es que no te das cuenta? ESTABA PRECUPADISIMA RICK!- dijo y las lagrimas empezaron a caerle.

Castle no podia creer lo que veia ni lo que oya ella le llamo Rick. Castle no sabia q hacer. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Kate se sumergio en el abrazo y se relajo mientras que sentia mil escalofrios en todo el cuerpo.

- Lo siento muchisiiimo kate. De verdad. Lo siento. Soy un nińo tienes razon.- dijo mientras se apartaba de ella.

- Bueno vamos a cenar?

Kate nego con la cabeza.

- Estta bien te dejo aqui ven si cambias de idea.

- si.- dijo ella y se sento en la cama.

Despues de cenar todos estaban biendi la tele Kate incluida.

Sposito propuso jugar a algo para animar el momento. Empezaron a jugar a hacer preguntas con el detector de mentiras puesta en el movil. Claro el detector era solo una aplicaccion asique no era buena pero hay estaba la gracia.

- yo hare la primeravregunta- dijo Lanie.- ¿ alguno de vosotros a dormido desnudo alguna vez porque hacia calor?

-no

-no

-no

-no

Dijeron todos y el detector no sono asique era verdad.

- Enseriooo detectivee nunca as dormido desnuda?

Beckett le miro con cara de enfado pero esa cara se convirtio en el de susto cuando oyeron un * bum*

Salieron fuera a ver que pasaba y sus coches estaban quemados.

- dios miio que a pasado aqui! Quien a sido!?- pregunto Lanie.

- no lo se- dijo kate.

De repente escucharon un grito era de la vecina y fueron a su casa corriendo.

- diooooos mio que pasa aqui. Quien a sido? Dijo Rayan.

La vecina estava descuartizada en el sofa. Castle se acerco a ella y luego se dio la buelta.

- bamos a casa- dijo.

Cerraron las puertas ventanas y todo y se sentaron en el sofa.

- Que demonios pasa aqui?- dijo Espo.

- no lo se- dijo Castle y se fue a oa cocina. Beckett fue tras de el.

- Estas bien Castle?

-Lo estare. Era buena chica sabes?. No se merecia morir y menos de esa forma.

- ya.

- oye Beckett porque tienes la camisa manchada de roja?

- Pues no lo se. - Y se miro de arriba a abajo.

- aiba me e cortado.a claro antes me e chocado contra una rama de ese arbol gigante. Hahaaha sere patosaa

- hahaha esta bien. Ven que te curo.

Castle cogio su botiquin y despues de limpiarle la herida le puso una tirita en su mano.

- gracias Castle.

- siempre.

Se quedaron mirandose a los ojos y de repente Castle la beso. Era un beso suabe pero demasiado dulce. Kate queria permanecer asi toda la noche pero tubieron que separarse.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y a castle se le escapo un * waww*.

Beckett sonrio y bajo la mirada. Estaba un poco avergonzada.

- vamos al salon- dijo el.

- si - susurro ella casi en un suspiro.

BUENO ESPERO Q OS HAYA GUSTADO ESPERO BUSTROS COMENTARIOS! Y SI QUEREIS PROPOSAR ALGO ADELANTE.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por los comentarios sois geniales. Aqui el capitulo cuatro espero q os guste y si teneis alguna propuesta para la historia adelante. Besos!**

Capitulo 4.

Estaban en la sala intentando pensar que demonios estaba pasando. Cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos cuando Esposito puso cara de susto.

- chicos e visto a alguien en la ventana.

- que dices Espo ally ni hay nadie.

Dijo Beckett.

- que si que yo e visto a alguien!

- Esta bien bamos a mirar chicos- dijo Castle. - las chicas os quedareis en casa.

- Esta bien tened cuidado.

Dijo Lanie.

Los chicos asintieron y salieron fuera.

La dos mujeres se quedaron sentados en el sofa esperando y asustados.

- Lanie esto no me esta gustando nada.

- Lo que? Que los chicos esten fuera sin proteccion o la parte de que esta alguien descuartizando gente?.

- ambos.

- Tranquila Kate estoy segura que estaran bien. Mientras tanto no me bas a contar?

- Contarte lo que?

- benga ya no te hagas la tonta que hay de ese beso de la cociba?

Kate puso los ojos.

- tu..tu como sabes eso- dijo casi susurrando.

- os vi.

- aamm... bale pues ni una palabra a nadie entendido?!

- bale pero que tal te gusto?

- Y tu que crees ee?

- que si. Hahahaha. Chica y todavia no tienes claro que estas loca por el?.

- y-yo emm. Lanie ahora no es ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado!

Lanie suspiro y fue a por dos basos de agua.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Los chicos llegaron y dijeron que no vieron a nadie por ally. Era de noche y todos fueron a la cama. Beckett se quedo el el sofa para que castle pudiera dormir en su cama esta noche.

Beckett se desperto con un ruido. Miro a su alrededor pero no vio nada aunque ella estaba segura que habia escuchado pasos. Decidio ir a ver a Castle.

- castle? Hey estas despierto?

-si kate que pasa? Dijo medio dormido.

- esque e oydo a alguien caminando fuera de la casa.

- esta bien. Quedate aqui ahora vengo.

Despues de que castle volviera kate estaba en un lado de la cama dormida. Castle se tumbo a su lado. Estubo unos minutos acariciandola el pelo y se durmio.

A la mañana siguiente Castle fue el primero en despertar y decidio despertar a Beckett.

- Kate despierta- le susurro al oido.

- kaaaaateee?.

- que pasa castle quiero dormir.

- Baya inspectora le gusta mucho mi cama ee?

- tu que?- se levanto de un salto.

- buenos dias. Anoche te dormiste aqui pero no pasa naada tienes la ropa puesta no te viole tranqui. No mires con esa cara hahahaha.

- si si muuuy gracioso.

Despues de media hora todos estaban desayunando. Cuando terminaron decidieron salir a caminar por el bosque.

Llevavan bastante tiempo caminando.

- baya esto todo es maravilloso castle me regalas tu casa?

- ni en tus sueños basito de leche.

Todos empezaron a reirse. Se sentaron debajo de un arbol.

- habras traido a muchas muchachas aqui e castle.- dijo Espo.

- ssiii- dijo emociobado.- de echo la ultima fue una modelo super buena hahahha.

Los chicos se hecharon a reir. Lanie miro a kate y esta se levanto y se fue caminando hacia la casa.

Nadie fue tras ella. Unas horas despues volvieron a casa pero kate no estaba. Ya se hacia de noche y kate no habia aparecido.

Castle precupado fue a buscarla. Ando y ando asta encontrarla sentada en una rama que se havia caido en medio del bosque.

- KATE QUE DEMONIOS HACES A ESTAS HORAS AQUI. Le grito.

- no me grites castle.

- que no te grite sabes que precupados estabamos?.

- me da igual no pienso volver.

Castle se acerco a ella. Se arrodillo y la beso.

- kate oye lo de antes lo siento... yo...

- castle exactamente con cuantas mujeres as estado aqui aparte de tus ex- mujeres.

- un par. Dijo

- ya. Dijo ella apartando la vista.

- si e venido con algunas pero nadie era tan extraordinaria como tu. Ni tan hermosa, lista , fuerte, maravillosa y a ninguna de ellas le queria como a ti.

Beckett le miro a los ojos y comprendio que esos hermosis ojos azules no mentian.

Y ella le beso. Al pruncipio fue un beso suabe y dulce pero poco a poco se convirtio en algo prifundo apasionado ardiente y denasiado dulce.

- te quiero- dijo ella al apartarse con la frente apollada a el.

- bamos a casa cariño.

Y ella asintio con la cabeza.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

BUENO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. Y LO DEL ESPOSITO LO TENDRE EN CUENTA GRACIAS HAHAHA ESQ ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADA A PONER STANA SIN * E* COMO DEBE SER Y HAHAHAH YA VES. COMENTAD PLEEAAASEE.


	5. Chapter 5

**bueno primero decir q estoy escribiendo por el movil q me lo preguntasteis. Creo q hay menos fallos no?. Gracias por comentar. Puede q sea algo corta el capi intentare escribir más largo el próximo. ( es q estaba demasiada emocionada por los cumples de stana y no me concentraba hahah).**

**Espero q os guste. Comentad porfi. Gracias.**

Capítulo 5:

Llegaron a casa y todos estában haciendola preguntas.

- pero donde estábas kate?

- yo pues po hay sentada.

Dijo.

- chicos bamos a dormir- dijo castle

Todos fueron a dormir y kate y castle fueron a la aviación.

- buenooooo la verdad no tengo sueño dijo el

- ni yo. Dijo kate.

- bueno tendremos que hacer algo para matar el tiempo no?.

- pues si- dijo ella acercándose a el y le dio un beso.

Castle le envolvió entre sus brazos y le tumbó en la cama.

Ya era por la mañana los dos se despertaron desnudo bajo la manta.

Abrazados uno al otro.

- castle estas despierto?

- Sii. Susurro el.

- voy a hacer café.

Se levantó se puso una camisa azul de el y dentro de 7 minutos volvió con dos tazas de café.

- aquí tienes.

- gracias- dijo el.

- Denada.

- baya fue increíble. .. dijo el.

- si lo se- susurro ella un poco enojada

- te gustó? Dijo ella.

-Sii y a ti?-

- si- dijo mirando pa abajo.

- ha Hahahahaha.

- de que te ríes castle?

- de ti.

- de mi? Porque?

- porque te da vergüenza. Hahahahaha.

- bueno es que es muy nuevo para mi.

- si y para mi. Pero Hahahahaha no es para avergonzarse no?.

- . -

Los dos se echaron a reír.

Castle se levantó le beso en la mejilla y fue a ponerse la ropa.

- oye kate?

- que?

- me das mi camisa? - dijo el.

- a si toma.- Y se quitó la camisa sonrojada.

- Hahahha que mona eres.

Kate le sonrió. No se lo podía creer todo esto era maravilloso. El era maravilloso. Era un sueño que no quería despertar.

- bamos fuera kate los chicos estarán despiertos.

-si- dijo.

Cuando salieron Lanier le llevó a la cocina.

- chica anoche salí a tomar agua y no estaba nadie en el sofá donde esta bas?

- yo ... am ...pues. - susurro ella

- NO. No me digas q... - dijo Lanier.

Kate asintió y le contó todo.

- esa es mi chica- dijo Lanie

Los dos se fueron a desayunar.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

ESO ES TODO POR AHORA SE Q ES CORTA PERO BUENO. A VER SÍ ESTA NOCHE PUEDO HACER MÁS LARGO. COMENTAR PLEEASEE. GRACIAS.


	6. Chapter 6

**aquí un nuevo capítulo espero q os guste comentad por favor. **

Capítulo 6.

Después de desayunar salieron a tomar el sol. Lanie y la Esposito estaban bañándose en la piscina.

Rayan siguió leyendo su libro y Beckett y Castle estaban sentados en una mesita en el gigante jardín.

- Hace buen tiempo e Kate? Dijo Castle.

- Si muy buena la verdad. Que planes tenemos para la tarde?

- Pues no lo se.. podríamos salir a pasear o poner una película o se me ocurren más cosas.- dijo con una voz burlona.

- ya Castle como no. Eso cuando estemos a solos tranquilo.

Castle le miró a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes tan maravillosas que tenia ella.

- Eres maravillosa- le dijo.

Ella sonrió con esa sonrisa preciosa y tímida que a Castle tanto le gustaba.

- Bamos dentro voy a hacer café- Dijo Castle.

- si- asintió ella.

Los dos fueron a la cocina Castle puso en marcha la maquina de café y mientras que hacía el café se dio la vuelta le abrazo a Kate y la beso.

El beso era suave y dulce justo como le gustava a ella. Castle le estaba acariciando la espalda de arriba a abajo y con otra mano sujetaba su mejilla. Mientras que Kate le agarro por la camisa y no le soltaba.

El sonido del café recién hecho les separó. Los dos sonrieron.

-Ya esta el cafe- Dijo el.

Cuando se tomaron el café fueron a darse un chapuzon con Lanie y Espo.

Se lo estaban pasando bien.

- Hey Beckett A ver quien llega antes asta ese tobogán y vuelve aquí. - Dijo Espo.

- Eres un niño pero bale- Dijo ella y empezó a nadar.

Como no gano ella.

- Eso no baleee. As empezado antes- dijo Esposito con voz enfadada.

- Yaaaa claro. - Dijo Kate burlándose.

Se lo estaban pasando bien cuando escucharon algo. Miraron alrededor y no había nadie pero asustados fueron a casa.

Intentaron encender la luz pero no había. Los móviles no tenían cobertura. De repente se dieron cuenta que Rayan no estaba.

Fueron a buscarle y le encontraron el su habitación en el suelo desmayado y estaba sangrando por el brazo. Tenia un corte muy grande en todo el brazo.

- Rayan! Contestame - Dijo Lanie.

Esposito le llevó asta la sala y lo tumbo. Rayan se despertó.

- que a pasado hermano? - pregunto Espo.

- A-alguien me atacó llevaba una capucha negra con gorro no pude verle la cara. Luego me dio un golpe con algo y ... no recuerdo más.

- Castle traerme tu caja de medicinas boy a venderle el brazo. - dijo Lanie.

Castle fue a por la caja y Lanie pudo venderle.

Todos estában muy asustados y histéricos. Rayan fue recuperándose poco a poco.

Ahora todos estában sentados en el sofá cuando escucharon pasos el el jardín. Beckett miro por la ventana y de repente alguien le miraba. Era justo como lo había describido Ryan.

Beckett se asustó mucho. Todos estában atónitos no sabían que hacer esa persona los miraba todavía y eso daba miedo.

Esa persona señaló con un dedo a Kate y se fue y desapareció de la vista.

Castle cerró las persianas y al darse cuenta de que Beckett estaba muy nerviosa fue a abrazarla.

- Tranquila Kate no te pasara nada- le dijo.

- Quien es y que quiere - Dijo Lanie nerviosa.

- No lo se - contesto Javi susurrando.

Era las siete de la tarde y nadie había dicho nada asta ahora. Las luces ya hiban bien todo estaba como debía.

Todos estában juntos nadie se atrevía a separarse por si acaso.

Quien era? Que quería? Por que ellos? Por que ahora? Aquí. Había tantas preguntas...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

SE QUÉ E TARDADO HIBA A ESCRIBIENDO AYER PERO NO PUDE. AQUI OTRO FAPITULITO. ES PERO QUÉ OS GUSTE. COMENTAD PORFIII.

GRACIAS. BESOS!


	7. Chapter 7

**se que e tardado mucho es que tenia muchas cosas que hacer más el cole lo sientooo de verdad ! No me matéis. **

**Aqui uno más el 7 espero que os guste. Gracias por los comentarios y no olvidéis comentar esta porfavor. Besos! !**

Capítulo 7

Ya era de noche. Querían irse a la cama pero no les apetecía mucho separarse. Unas horas después estaban durmiendo el el sofá y las sillas todos en la sala.

Ryan se dormir en una silla sentado y Esposito también en otra silla a su lado. Castle estaba en el sofá sentado abrazando a Kate.

Todos dormían en paz asta que los primeros rayos de sol los despertará.

Cuando Castle se despertó escucho ruido en la cocina y imagino que serian los chicos haciéndose el desayuno asique decidió despertar a Kate.

- Kate...Kate despierta- dijo.

Pero ella no se despertaba. Se apartó con cuidado de ella y le acarició la mejilla y como tampoco se despertó entonces la beso. Un beso suave en los labios la hizo salir de sus sueños a Kate.

- Mmm... la manera más dulce de despertar sin duda.- Dijo ella.

- Que tal as dormido? - le pregunto el con una sonrisa adorable.

- Bueno...bien ... y tu?

- Pues la verdad no e dormido nada. -dijo Castle.

- y eso?

- Pues tu me dirás teniendo a la mujer más hermosa de la planeta durmiendo abrazando me y respirando en mi pecho un poco difícil dormir no crees?

- Estas diciendo que es mi culpa?- pregunto ella.

- noo. Digo que me encantaría dormir así todas las noches. - dijo con una sonrisa y todo el amor en sus ojos.

- y ami... - susurro ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Y se dieron un beso bien merecido. Al principio fue un beso suave , pero poco a poco fue profundizandose . Ella le abrazo del cuello mientras que el le acariciaba la espalda. Ella se tumbo en el sofá y empezaron a besarse locamente cuando escucharon :

- Ejem interrumpidos algo?

Los dos se levantaron de golpe con las mejillas sonrojadas

-emm ... pues no! Esta ya el desayuno? - pregunto ella.

- Parece que tu acabas de desayunar- dijo Espo.

- Espo para! - ordenó ella.

Por la tarde cada uno hizo lo que le dio la gana. Ryan y Esposito estaban en la piscina lejos de Castle y Beckett que estaban en la sala.

- oye tío tu sabes que a sido eso de la mañana? Están saliendo?- dijo Esposito.

- No lo se. No me An dicho nada tal vez Lanie lo sepa.

- hablando de Lanie donde esta - Dijo Ryan.

- No lo se.

Todos estában buscando Lanie pero no la encontraban.

- dios mio donde se a metido? Y si le a pasado algo? - dijo ella.

- Estará bien. Seguro que esta pasando- dijo Ryan

Pero pasaron cinco horas ya eran las 16:00 y no había ni rastro de Lanie.

- Castle y si le a pasado algo. Debería haber vuelto ya- Dijo Kate preocupada.

- No lo se Katie . No se. No se ni donde buscarla ya hemos mirado por todas partes.- Dijo Castle.

Kate estaba muy nerviosa tan nerviosa que se le caían las lágrimas.

Castle le limpio con los dedos sus lágrimas y la abrazo.

- Kate tranquila esta bien. No llores cariño.

Kate se apartó del abrazo enfadada.

- Pero como puedes estar tan tranquilo e Castle dios sabe que le habrá pasado. - Dijo gritando y enfadada.

Se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Bueno en realidad era de Castle. Se tumbo en la cama y se hecho a llorar.

Su mejor amiga no estaba. A los demás parecía no importar. Y ese hombre con capucha y si habia secuestrado a Lanie.

Estaba muy asustada. Y por eso se enfado con castle? El solo intentaba calmarla. Pensó.

Después de dos horas Castle le subió umpoco de cena.

- Kate toma come algo.- Dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama.

- Gracias. -Dijo ella.

- Oye Castle yo... yo lo siento mucho estaba asustada y lo e pagado contigo solo querías Ayudarme y me e puesto como loca a gritar te y me e encerrado aquí durante horas. Soy una estupida. Lo siento mucho de verdad perdoname.

- No eres estupida sabes que eres? Eres maravillosa .

Se besaron y luego después de comer bajaron a la sala con los demás.

Pero faltaba Lanie. Que le estaba.

Se preguntaba Kate.

Todo parecía estar calmado cuando escucharon golpes en la puerta.

Al salir a abrir no había nadie solo una carta que ponia:

(Sí queréis que vuestra amiga sobreviva aceros un intercambio si viene la otra chica le suelto a esta. Mañana por la noche a las 12:00 en el puente)

Todos quedaron atónitos sobretodo Kate y empezó a derramar lágrimas.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

LO SÍENTO POR TARDADO DE VERDAD. POR FAVORITAS COMENTAD PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO PRONTO OS LO PROMETO!


End file.
